The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, also known as Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures, is Cartoon Network's mid-1990s revival of Jonny Quest. Besides Jonny and his team, the cast includes Jessie Bannon, daughter of Race Bannon, and Jeremiah Surd, a recurring villain who is confined to a wheelchair. The series is rendered in traditional cel animation, except for scenes set in Questworld, a virtual-reality realm represented by 3D CGI animation. Voice cast * Michael Benyaer as Hadji Quest-Singh (24 episodes) * Earl Boen as Dr. Forbes * Darleen Carr as Abby * Megan Cavanagh as Julia (six episodes) * John de Lancie as Dr. Benton C. Quest (17 episodes) * Jesse Douglas as Jessie Bannon (18 episodes) * Paul Eiding as Bennett * Quinton Flynn as Jonny Quest (25 episodes) * Robert Foxworth as Roger T. "Race" Bannon (14 episodes) * Ed Gilbert as Badur * Jennifer Hale as Jessie Bannon (20 episodes) * Clyde Kusatsu as Dr. Zin * Nancy Linari as Julia (six episodes) * Jim Meskimen as a Black Jack Lee impostor * Robert Patrick as Roger T. "Race" Bannon (24 episodes) * Rob Paulsen as Hadji Quest-Singh (21 episodes) * J.D. Roth as Jonny Quest (25 episodes) * George Segal as Dr. Benton C. Quest (24 episodes) * Granville Van Dusen as Roger T. "Race" Bannon (six episodes) * B. J. Ward as Iris the computer * Frank Welker as Bandit and Jeremiah Surd Episodes Season 1 # The Darkest Fathoms # Escape to Questworld # In the Realm of the Condor # Rage's Burning Wheel # Ndovu's Last Journey # Manhattan Maneater # East of Zanzibar # Assault on Questworld # Ezekiel Rage # Alien in Washington # Return of the Anasazi # The Alchemist # Trouble on the Colorado # In the Wake of the Mary Celeste # AMOK # Besieged in Paradise # The Spectre of the Pine Barrens # Heroes # The Ballad of Belle Bonnet # In the Darkness of the Moon # The Secret of the Moai # Expedition to Khumbu # Ice Will Burn # Future Rage # Alligators and Okeechobee Vikings # To Bardo and Back Season 2 # The Mummies of Malenque # Rock of Rages # Bloodlines # Race Against Danger # The Dark Mountain # Cyberswitch # Undersea Urgency # Nemesis # DNA Doomsday # Ghost Quest # Nuclear Netherworld # Eclipse # Without a Trace # Village of the Doomed # Dark Sentinel # Other Space # Digital Doublecross # Thoughtscape # The Bangalore Falcon # Diamonds and Jade # The Edge of Yesterday # The Haunted Sonata # General Winter # Night of the Zinja # The Robot Spies # More than Zero DVD releases Three DVD sets of The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest have been released by Warner Archive: * Season 1, Volume 1: 13 episodes on February 17, 2009 * Season 1, Volume 2: 13 episodes on March 27, 2012 * The Complete Second Season: 26 episodes on November 10, 2015 External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0115226/ The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:The Funtastic Index Category:Jonny Quest